Zonnmroth/History
History Zonnmroth first appeared in the world approximately a century ago, having been a lone soul drifting through the aether. Their soul traversed nearby special formations buried deep underground, having a unique characteristic that allowed for them to become bound to the crystals. They was essentially a newborn with the capabilities of an adult, stuck within their earthen womb and unsure of where to go. It would take them what felt like an entirety to slowly pave a way through the dirt, pressure, and stone, lost in the darkness. Eventually, they breached through the surface and began to wander. It was quite common that he would make mistakes or become too curious: animals retaliating at their forward approach, falling off trees, walking into traps lain for animals, etc. While most times they was unfazed and unharmed, they still managed to experience their own fair share of shame for their actions, and fear for pursuing their curiosity too far. He avoided more populous areas for a time, especially Almaria City, for the nagging fear that he would cause a scene. Animals weren’t a threat, but other, angry people definitely could be one! Eventually, the crystalloid golem resolved to themselves to become civil enough. While they behaved quite naive and reckless at first, usually jumping out at people and believing anything they said, they slowly started to understand how society worked. Soon enough, they worked up enough courage to try their hand at basic socialization. It did not go as cleanly as they expected. He ended up testing out their newly developed ‘civil’ skills on several drunks at a bar, which quickly deteriorated and led to Zonnmroth becoming an unwilling participant in a one-sided bar fight. He came out rather unscathed, although the experience was a heavy blow to their confidence. As they left the town, a curious bystander came to them and asked them what they was doing. Eagerly, although cautiously, the golem recounted their tale. They proved to be a good listener, managing to urge them on further. The bystander ended up telling Zonnmroth to stay with them. A golem wouldn’t really need to be taken care of, and thus it was of little liability for them to stay. Excited by the prospect, Zonnmroth came off a bit too eager - they ended up pestering their caretaker until they snapped at them. Both angered and surprised, Zonnmroth snapped back. This provoked an argument, further angering and causing Zonn to punch the bystander. In retaliation, the person casted their magic - it severed Zonn’s arm by accident, causing the crystalloid to collapse out of pure shock and appear as if they had been mortally wounded. They woke up later, feeling something reaching out to him. As they came back to consciousness, Zonnmroth noticed a strange creature staring at him - it took him a few moments to realize that it was his familiar, Collumic. After this, the crystalloid simply ended up wandering the wilds again, lost in their own thoughts and nature. For a while, they simply just did not interact with others. They eventually came back around, taking things much more slowly - they ended up being capable of heading into towns by themselves, managing to keep their cool and perform basic functions. They also actively sought books to help them learn further with manners. The construct managed to study the book front to back, then back to front with the assistance of Collumic. They tested it quite frequently, taking note of reactions and how to respond. They ended up keeping a written record of it, studying it near religiously. It improved their social graces quite well, and they ended up managing to try various trades he learned about. They attempted tailoring and more dexterous trades, albeit his clunky hands were inefficient. Switching through several, Zonnmroth managed to find his calling in blacksmithing - he was naturally strong, and did not need the protection others required. Sculpting also proved to be something he quite enjoyed, strangely enthralled by creating things that once trapped him below the surface. Eventually, Zonnmroth created a small home near the outskirts of Almaria City. He preferred having solitude, typically going into the city to find clients with more ease. As time has gone on, he’s become more fluid and comfortable with socialization, albeit hasn’t made any solid personal connections. He has some satisfaction with where he is now, but his desire to learn continues to drive him to discover more. Plot References }}